Rob Paulsen
Robert Frederick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian and singer who has done many voice roles in various films, television shows, and video games. He is best known for providing the voices of Raphael and Donatello from the 1987 cartoon and 2012 cartoon respectively of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff from Animaniacs, Carl Wheezer and Doppy from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Planet Sheen, Pinky from Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, and will be voicing Rat and Rabbit on Nickelodeon's new cartoon Sky Rat. For Disney, he voiced Gusto Gummi in Adventures of the Gummi Bears, P.J. in Goof Troop and its follow-up films, Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Reuben (a.k.a. Experiment 625) in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, the Ringside Announcer in the Mickey Mouse episode "Tapped Out", and many others. He also replaced Cheech Marin as the voice of Banzai in Timon and Pumbaa. In addition to Mickey Mouse & Friends, he voiced Toodles in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Paulsen joined Big Idea since Beauty and the Beet, and is doing voice for the Netflix series VeggieTales in the House. Disney Roles Gladstone_Finds_a_Dollar.jpg|'Gladstone Gander' (DuckTales) JoseCarioca.jpg|'José Carioca' (1999-present) Prince-Eric-leading-men-of-disney-6174553-768-576.jpg|'Prince Eric' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Cinderella2_1030.jpg|'Baker' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Turtle.jpg|'The Troubadour' (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Fox 065.jpg|'Chief' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Cinderella2 0524.jpg|'Grand Duke' (2002–present) Pj.jpg|'P.J.' (1992–2000) Reuben (Experiment 625).png|'Reuben' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Houdini (Experiment 604).png|'Houdini' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 062 - Frenchfry.png|'Frenchfry' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 110 - Squeak.png|'Squeak' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 267 - Wishy-Washy.png|'Wishy-Washy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 285 - Lax.jpg|'Lax' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 044 - Forehead.jpg|'Forehead' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Steelbeak.png|'Steelbeak' (Darkwing Duck) Otis.jpeg|'Otis' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Duckav.jpg|'Donald Duck' (as The Duck Avenger) Tinkerbell352.jpg|'Bobble' (Tinkerbell films) Image 0048.jpg|'Hades' (singing voice in Mickey's House of Villains) TLM0.jpeg|'Ink Spot' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Thad.gif|'Thad Rochefort-Chaise' Banzai.png|'Banzai' (Timon and Pumbaa) Mads.jpg|'Mad Dog McGraw' (Timon and Pumbaa) Chef_Claude.jpg|'Chef Claude' (Timon and Pumbaa) Swindler.jpg|Dr. Swindle (Mighty Ducks) Prince Wally.png|'Prince Wally' (Kim Possible) g1093.jpg|'Gusto Gummi' (Gummi Bears) Jaq.png|'Jaq' (currently) Head Counselor Jenkins.png|'Head Counselor Jenkins' Malsquando1.jpg|'Malsquando' (Dave the Barbarian) Hathi1996.png|'Colonel Hathi' (Jungle Cubs: Season 1) Char_12235.jpg|'Akela' (Jungle Cubs) Tumblr mpkpy9f4QO1rkr0kvo1 500.png|'Jacques' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Nigelnightshade.jpg|'Nigel Nightshade' (Quack Pack) char_68853_thumb.jpg|'Toodles' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Hank Perkins.jpg|'Hank Perkins' Goof Troop - Leech.jpg|'Leech' (Goof Troop) Flash the Wonderdog.jpg|'Flash the Wonder Dog' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Friendlyrobocat.jpg|'Tom' Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing83.png|'Harry' Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 230 Love Is A Many Splintered Thing arsenaloyal - YouTube2.jpg|'Erol' Tingaling.png|'Ting-a-Ling' Heebeejeebee1.png|'Heebee' Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h10m43s098.png|'Donald Drake' Vlcsnap-2015-04-22-17h41m21s976.png|'Percy' Captain Finn.jpg|'Captain Finn' Raccoon_Winnie_the_Pooh.png|'Raccoon' (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) Tricky Travis.jpg|'Tricky Travis' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Ray_Jay_n_Jay_Jay.jpg|'Ray Jay and Jay Jay' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Peck_and_Barker.png|'Sheriff Barker' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones02.png|'Captain Buzzard Bones' Gustav svtfoe.png|'Gustav' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) HFluffyLIGDLDL.png|'Fluffy' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Char 32147.jpg|'Ian Wazselewski' (Teacher's Pet) Never Cry Pig - Hoagie Pig.png|'Hoagie Pig' (Bonkers) Vernon Nightmare Ned.png|'Vernon' (Nightmare Ned) Sir Hugh.jpg|'Sir Hugh' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) 1470463 1429134926251 full.png|'Jeeki' (Mulan 2) Char_33538.jpg|'Borg' Gallery Rob Paulsen Greg Cipes NYCC.jpg|Rob Paulsen and Greg Cipes at New York Comic Con 2014. Grec Cipes Eric Bauza Rob Paulsen NYCC.jpg|Rob Paulsen with Greg Cipes and Eric Bauza at New York Comic Con 2014. External links * Official website * Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors Category:American actor-singers Category:People Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kim Possible Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Lion King Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Males Category:Planes (film) Category:1950s births Category:The Jungle Book Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:People from Michigan Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Studio Ghibli Category:DuckTales Category:Goof Troop Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The 7D Category:Quack Pack Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Legacy Collection Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Nightmare Ned Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Bonkers Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Mulan Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Video game voice actors